


Book Learning

by lasairfhiona



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-20
Updated: 2012-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-02 06:35:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tpm100 topic: books</p>
            </blockquote>





	Book Learning

Obi-Wan sat with Qui-GOn between his legs. He couldn't help but play with his lover's long hair as Qui-Gon gently flipped through the pages of the ancient book.

"What are you reading?"

"The Kama Sutra," Qui-Gon answered absently.

"Don't we have that on our data-pads?"

Holding the book up so Obi-Wan could see the pages, Qui-Gon answered, "Yes, but the data-pad can't capture the beauty of the illustrations."

Obi-Wan looked at the detailed drawing before gently pulling the book from Qui-Gon's hands and setting it aside. "We haven't tried that position before…" he said pulling Qui-Gon around to face him.


End file.
